I'd Take A Bullet For You
by Abbsta0410
Summary: Sequel to 'Is It Love' Wicked has attacked the Right Arm and it is time for Thomas and his friends to seek revenge but it wont be so easy. Newt starts to change in personality and his health decreases as a secret they hoped was never true comes to the surface.
1. chapter 1

Newt's POV:

I wake up in a tent. My head pounding, memory of last night vague. I also felt like shit. I go to sit up but my head pounds and I moan in pain which alerts someone in the room and then I see his face.

"Bout time you woke up" Thomas said "you had me worried"

"What happened?" I ask

"You don't remember?"

"No, only that Wicked came and that I got caught"

"Well you went a bit crazy"

I then sit up. "Crazy?"

"I looked away for one minute and I look back to barely even recognise you. You started shooting and attacking Wicked. It was good but, it just wasn't you"

This shocked me.

"You killed one of the soldiers with your hands, you like snapped his neck, I have no clue where you got that strength from though"

"I did?"

"Yeah, and then when I got attacked by Janson, you took him on and Brenda shot him in the shoulder when he hit you on the ankle. Wicked then got away and you passed out. You'd been hit in the head twice though"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had really done those things.

"Newt?"

"Sorry, just trying to get my head around it all"

"You also broke into a sweat and you sounded angry and your veins were bulging. You're sick, that's what Vince said anyway"

"I don't believe this"

"Yeah, took me a while as well. I stayed here though, over night"

"Of course you would"

"You wanna get some air?"

"That'd be good"

Thomas then helps me up but nausea hits me straight away and I stumble slightly.

"You ok?" He asks worried

"I think so, I just felt sick"

"Janson must've given you a concussion or something"

"Maybe" I knew there was more to it. There had to be. Why I was the way I was.

We then walk outside and I see people packing up the camp.

"Why are they packing up?"

"I left out the most important detail. We're going to fight Wicked"

"We're what?"

"I'm not letting them get away with this..."

"Thomas that's not the point. They anialated us and they'll do it again. We'll get ourselves killed and you're the one who wanted to stay away from them"

"That was until they attacked the Right Arm"

"It's still stupid. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into"

"I have more idea than you do"

"How's that bloody so? You obviously don't have the frigin logic"

"At least I'm taking action"

"That will lead us into more trouble like every other bloody time!"

"At least I've done something, you just watched on in that glade whilst everyone else worked!"

I then hit him.

"Don't talk to me like that! You have no clue what went on in there! You were there for three days, me it was three years and you put me there! You have no say in what happened!" I scream and storm off.

The sickness in my stomach grew. I felt like I was going to vomit. I go to the lookout, away from the camp. I needed to be alone. Then the nausea hits me hard and I double over and vomit but, it wasn't normal. When I was done and able to look at it, it was reddish. I could taste blood in my mouth. I then started panicking. No. No, I can't have it. I'm immune. I can't have the flare. But I have the symptoms. The headache, the stabbing version. Unconsciousness, confusion, craziness, violence, anger, vomiting, vomiting with blood in it. Like Winston. It was true. I had it. I had the Flare. I then scream and collapse on the ground in tears and fear. I continue to scream and cry. I wasn't like my friends, I wasn't immune to the virus. Why me? Why? I feel someone grab my arm and turn me around. Next minute I'm facing a gun and a figure with no face.

"You're not like the rest of us"

And the gun goes off.


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas' POV:

I still sit by Newt's side. I hadn't gotten a bit of sleep as I was worried for his health and safety. He was getting sick, very sick. I then notice him tensing up again and breaking out in a sweat like last night and he starts crying and yelling in his sleep. I started to panic. Vince then runs in with Brenda and the others.

"What the hell is that racket?" Harriet questions as they come in

"It's Newt. He just started screaming and he's back to how he was last night" I say worried

"Ok, Thomas just remain calm, try and get him to either calm down or wake him up. I'll get him some water and a cloth so we can try and cool him down" Vince says and starts looking through the first aid kit.

Newt then scares the living day lights out of us when he bolts up and then stops screaming but he cries and shakes. I immediately embrace him in a hug and try to calm him down.

"Shhh, Newt you're alright. You're ok" I soothe and he stops crying and looks at me with fear in his eyes.

"It didn't happen? It was just a bad dream?" He questions now confused

"Yes what ever happened, didn't really. You're alright"

"I still feel the same. It felt real"

"It may have but its not"

"I don't feel well"

"You're sick Newt. Very sick. We're trying to find out what it is but we still need to head out tomorrow. We're going to fight Wicked and stop everything they're doing"

His expression then shows one of shock and confusion all at once.

"Did you say go fight Wicked?"

"Yes Newt I did"

He then starts talking to himself, with a barely audible voice. All I could get out of it was a few words and then he turns to me, anger spread across his face.

"Newt?"

"What the actual hell are you thinking Thomas? Huh? Going up against Wicked! Did you not see what happened out there last night? We lost! We were smashed! Anailated! When are you going to get it trough that thick headed skull of yours that all you do is lead us into trouble?"

He was standing at this point getting up in my face. I didn't know what to say. All I could feel was hurt.

"I'm sorry" I whisper but it only seemed to enrage him.

"Sorry is nothing Thomas! It means nothing! Like our existence to you means nothing!"

He grabs me by the shoulders and tackles me to the ground and starts hitting me.

"Newt stop this!" Brenda yells and goes to try and grab him but only gets pushed away.

Newt then starts to strangle me before he's splashed with water and is knocked to the ground and I can breathe again.

"You ok Thomas?" Vince asks who kneels beside me

I rub my throats and only manage to croak out my words. "I think so"

I look up at Frypan who's holding a bucket that had the water in it "thanks man"

Fry nods in acknowledgement.

"Tommy?"

My gaze floats to Newt who looks sad, and scared.

"What, what did I just do?"

I look at Vince and then back at Newt.

"What did you do?" This was Brenda who was now speaking with rage "what do you mean wat did you just do? You almost killed Thomas!"

"Brenda" Jorge starts

"No, no one can just go off like that"

"Brenda that's enough"

Newt then looks at me, a tear escapes his eye.

"I'm sorry"

He then gets up and runs.

"Newt!" Fry calls after him

"Let him go" Vince says "we'll find him later"

I was still in a full state of shock of what had occurred. Newt lost it and somehow gained twice the strength that his willowy form withheld.

I shake my head and go to the entrance of the tent.

"Thomas"

I turn towards Vince.

"Be careful, Newt" he pauses as gives a sigh as if holding back the unbearable truth which I was soon to discover.

"Don't trust the flare, it's taking him over"

I look at the ground but bite back my tears. I give a simple nod before heading out. I look toward the outlook and sure enough Newt was sitting on the edge. I sigh and advance towards the rocky formation.

Just from standing behind Newt, I could see his trembling form from his obvious crying. I try to be quiet and to not scare him but a snap of a twig breaks the silence and he bolts his head around. I could read on his face that he was bound to make a run for it.

"Newt stay" I say "I just want to talk"

He eases up a bit and faces his back to me.

I sigh and sit beside him and grab his hand which he pulls away from.

"Newt you don't need to be scared"

"Be scared? How can I not be scared? I just hurt you Tommy. I don't even know what's causing it" he says getting up and walking to the back of the lookout. I quickly follow his pace.

"I know Newt, I know what it is and I know you have a feeling. I can tell. And I know you can fight it"

"Fight it?" He questions turning around to me "more like fight everything but it"

"I get that you're sacred because you're drowning in the flare as it takes over your mind. But I know you Newt"

All he can do is look away and walk to the edge of the cliff.

"But how can you" he mumbles "how can you know me when I now barely even know myself?"

I put a hand on his shoulder, this time he doesn't move away.

"I'm with you Newt, always will be"

When he says nothing I back away.

"Come down when you're ready, I know you want to be alone. We'll be leaving tomorrow, just make sure you rest up"

I then descend down the mountain with one more look back at Newt who's sad form overlooks the camp and scorch. Most likely wanting to wish the day and future away.


	3. Chapter 3

Newt's POV:

I couldn't sleep that night. After today, finding out that I had the Flare, it scared me. I roll over and see Thomas lying down next to me, asleep. I'm surprised he could get to sleep, especially with how worried he is at the moment. I get up quietly, trying not to wake him and I leave the tent and walk outside. This was the first time I was able to do anything without feeling sick. I walk to the edge of the camp and look at the moon. I wish I could just wish this life away and swap it for a happier one. I sigh. Why was I so unlucky? I then hear something. A rumbling sound, getting louder as it got closer. I look up and see some sort of miniature berg heading in this direction. Wicked was back. I go to head back and warn the others when my mouth gets covered by a cloth and I start to struggle and yell into the persons hands when I started to feel tired and the last thing I heard was, 'we have you this time'.

Thomas' POV:

I awake in a white room with four white walls as well as a white floor and ceiling. It was slightly padded as well. I then panic as I realise Wicked had captured us. Where were the others? Where was Newt? If he was alone like me, it would drive him insane. I remember something about isolation and being in a bright room of one colour can send you mad. I yell and start banging on the walls, calling for my friends. Hoping someone would hear me. But no, this was Wicked, anything you hoped for never happened. Once I give up, a door opens and in steps Ava.

"Hello again Thomas" she says

"Where's Newt?" I question "what have you done with him?"

She ignores my question.

"I see that this has come as a shock to you but, you should know us to not give up so easily. You'll settle in over time"

"Where's Newt?" I ask again

"I wish you wouldn't fight the truth Thomas, you used to understand"

"Things change now answer me. Where is Newt?!"

"Why are you so worried about him?"

"Because... He's not in a good way and I deserve the right to be. He's my closest friend"

"Very well, I'll show you" she says and shows me a screen of him absolutely losing it. He was screaming, crying, banging on walls, grabbing at his head, pulling at his hair, anything a crazy person would do.

"I need to see him. He'll get worse being alone"

"Why is that?" She asks with a smirk

"You knew. You knew he had the flare all along"

"As to why we call him the glue. He holds our project together"

"Let me see him, he'll die in there"

"No need for exaggeration"

"I'm begging you"

"I'm sorry but I really must go" Ava says and leaves and I bang on the door and cry.

"Please! You're killing him! You're killing him!"

And that's exactly what they were doing. Sending Newt down the quicker path to crank town.


	4. Chapter 4

Newt's POV:

Thomas and I walk into a room once we'd had our showers and we see Frypan.

"Guys, you're ok" he says and we have a group hug.

"I guess, that white room was ridiculous" Thomas says

"Yeah, my mind was playing up a bit. How'd you guys handle it?"

"I just cared about if you guys were ok"

"Having the flare didn't help. I was going crazy. I wouldn't stop screaming and the pain wouldn't go away. That was until Thomas came" I say

"I guess you were like that because, one colour, especially white, confuses the brain and it can't think straight anymore and starts sending you insane"

"How do you know that?" Frypan questions and I was thinking the same thing. Thomas was about to say something until we hear another familiar voice.

"You guys are actually here"

"Minho!" Thomas says excitedly as he comes over and gives us a hug and I see Teresa and Aris behind him.

"You guys ok?" Minho asks

"We are now, now that we're out of those shucking rooms" I say

"Aris, good to see you man" Frypan says clapping Aris on the shoulder.

Teresa just remains at the back.

"Teresa, come here and you can explain what happened like you did to me" Minho said and Teresa walks over.

"I'm so sorry guys. I got my memories back and... It just feels right to find the cure. Just thinking about all the people who have to suffer" she says and I stiffen. Knowing that I was one of those people still scared me. I scratch the back of my neck as I do when I'm nervous and Thomas grabs my hand, noticing my sudden nervousness.

"I guess we can forgive you, they still got us anyway" Frypan says "plus, Thomas was one of them originally as well so, it'd be unfair to hate one and like the other"

"Oh and one more thing guys, there's someone he who will surprise you. Aris, can you go and get you know who?" Minho orders and Aris nods and goes to find whoever they were talking about.

"Let's have a seat while we wait shall we" Teresa says and we sit at the only table in the room. It takes five minutes for Aris to get back and when he does, fear and anger surge throughout my body, igniting a flame inside, getting the same feeling I had in the room.

"Gally?" Thomas questioned.

Hearing his named encouraged my rage and I started to tense up, fighting the evil inside. My head pounded, deafening all sounds around me. Before I could stop myself, I'm heading towards Gally and I attack him. Pinning him on the ground and punching him. He also tries to fight back but it was no use. I was stronger.

"Newt stop!"

I feel Thomas and Minho dragging me away from Gally.

"Let me go! Let me go! He deserves it! He deserves to die! He should be dead!"

"Newt calm down! You're letting it take control. Fight back" Thomas says and makes me look at him. My anger then starts to fade and I shake my head.

"I'm sorry" I say realising what I had done.

"What the frigin hell just happened?" Teresa questioned

"I thought you guys would've known already" Frypan says

"Know what?" Aris questions

"I wanna know why Newt is so shucking crazy that he bloody attacked me on sight" Gally says

I feel tears spilling from my eyes and Thomas rubs my back to keep me from breaking down. I try to keep it quiet.

"The reason why Newt acted that way is because..." Thomas starts and then looks at me and I get up and start walking away but stop and slouch slightly as more tears spill from my eyes and I turn my face towards them and let it out.

"Is because... I'm a crank" I say

"What?" My friends question. I just look away again

"And yet he's not a fully gone one but is stronger than me" Gally says and I hear someone punch him, I predicted it to be Thomas. My anger starts to rise again. A chair stands to my left and I grab it and throw it across the room but that's all I do. I lean against the wall and breath. I then feel a hand on my shoulder and I look at them to see Thomas standing there and I turn away. I feel him put one of his hands on my hip which sends shivers up my spine at his touch. I then turn around.

"Remember what I said. You're not alone on this one" Thomas says and I nod.

"How about we show you where we're all staying?"

Teresa, Gally, Minho and Aris lead us to a humongous dorm, like the one we were in before running into the scorch.

"And here we are once again" Frypan says

"It's not that bad, Wicked have kind of kept their promise with what I asked of" Teresa says and I scoff and she gives me a look.

"I said kind of Newt"

"Still what ever" I reply

I see Thomas walk over to her and she nods at whatever he said to her. Probably just to ignore my attitude. I look to my left and see Gally glaring at me slightly. I don't think he had changed from what he was like in the maze. A bully. A real bully. No one knew apart from himself of course, of his actions of violence and verbal abuse towards me.

"Thomas I wanna know how you knew that fact you stated earlier. You are not usually that smart, no offence" Frypan says

"None taken. I suppose I should tell you guys but, I don't know if I'm allowed to but who cares"

"Spill it"

"To get you and Newt out of those rooms, I had to do something for Wicked"

"What?" I question

"I had to get my memories back"

"So you have them?" Teresa asks

"Yeah, that's why I knew the fact of a room, all the same colour, could drive someone insane"

"And looks like it actually worked on someone" Gally said looking in my direction.

I had had it with him. He was starting to go at me again. I then stand up and slam the door and stand in the hallway. I then hear some arguing going on from inside the room. Minho then walks outside.

"You ok?" Minho asks me

I just remain quiet, not looking at him.

"Gally didn't mean anything by it. It's Gally, you should know that"

"He's right though" I say and kick at the floor.

"Newt..."

"No he is, I'm the only one who lost it. But I have a reason, even though it's lame. I should've had more control"

"Newt, the flare, it changes you. You can't keep your emotions balanced, particularly anger. Just try to ignore Gally ok"

I shrug but nod as well.

"Good that" Minho says "let's head back inside"

Thomas' POV:

Newt and Minho enter back into the room. I had given Gally a bit of a talking too, but he was still as stubborn as usual. I then walk over to Newt.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine now. Just needed to leave the room"

"I gave Gally a talking to, he better be on the lookout of what he's saying about you because, I will hurt him"

Newt then laughs

"Remember Thomas, never harm another glader"

"Yes Alby"

We both chuckle

"But seriously, I won't let him hurt you" I say

"Thanks" Newt says and then yawns.

"Looks like you need a sleep" I laugh

"Yeah, haven't had any for like a week"

"Seriously?"

"I was being literal when I said I only screamed in that shuckin room"

"Geez, you get to bed right now mister"

"Yes mum" he says and I slap him on the back as he walks over to his bed and then nods off.

"I'm following Newt's actions, I'm tired" Frypan says

"Yeah, you three especially need your sleep. Wicked are going to be training us to see where we're at with fitness" Teresa says

"Yeah, well, night everyone" I say and take the bed above Newt's.

"Night"


	5. Chapter 5

Newt's POV:

"Newt stop! Your scaring me! Newt stop! Stop!"

"No!" I yell as I bolt up in bed. I look around and see that I'm in the dorm at Wicked and I flop back on my pillow. It was just a dream. I hadn't killed Thomas in the scorch.

"Newt, you ok?" Thomas asks who pops his head down from above.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Sure?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, I'm gonna head back to sleep,then"

"You do that"

I play with my food at the table. The dream running through my head. Is it still safe for me to be hanging out with my friends whilst I'm like this?

"Newt"

"What?" I question as I'm brought back down to earth.

"Are sure you're ok? You're quiet and you're not eating" Thomas states worried

"Yeah, I am. I'm just thinking"

"Ok, well eat up. You need your strength and I don't want you getting sick"

"Any sicker"

"Newt, don't put that on yourself"

"Yeah whatever" I say and then get up and leave the table. I knew he was only trying to help. I just... I just couldn't be around anyone at the moment. I walk into the bathrooms and lean on the sink and look at myself in the mirror. I looked miserable, more than usual. I then see someone come up behind me but before I can react, they put their hand over my mouth and I start to struggle and they pull me onto the ground with them.

"Thought you could escape me Newt? Even death won't stop me from taunting you"

It was Gally.

I struggle more, trying to get away. I wasn't gonna let this crank thing take a hold of me.

"Wanna have some fun?" He asks and then I knew I was in trouble because he covers my nose as well, suffocating me. I scream into his hand. I needed air. I couldn't breath. I start thrashing and my head starts becoming light. I needed to get angry. Just this once to get out of danger. I wanted to live while I could. Think Newt think!

'You never deserved second in command! I did!'

'You're such a coward Newt! Wait until everyone knows the truth'

I grab Gally's other arm and flip him over me and I gasp for air. He wasn't giving up then and there though. He then pins me on the ground, winding me, as if I wasn't already and slams my head on the tiles. My head then erupts in pain and I yell and I feel myself lose all self control. The head was now one place that shouldn't be hit. I see myself attack Gally but I couldn't stop. It was like I was a puppet and someone was controlling me. Guards then come into the bathroom and step in and soon enough, I black out.


	6. Chapter 6

Newt's POV:

I wake up with a huge headache and an aching body. I moan and try to get up but, I feel my arms and legs attached to something. I look up and see chains.

"What the heck?" I ask myself.

I couldn't remember anything. I don't even know how I got here.

"Someone let me out! Let me go!" I yell at no one but I knew there would be cameras.

"Anybody please!" I beg.

I then hear the door open and in steps a guard and Thomas, again.

"Newt you're ok" he says and runs over.

"What the heck happened? Why am I chained?"

"Unchain him now" Thomas orders and the guard does and I feel myself become free and I hug Thomas and cry.

"You attacked Gally, really badly. You wouldn't stop. You were acting like one of them. That's what I was told"

I then cry harder. I was changing quickly.

"I want this to stop! I want to die!"

"Don't say that! Ok! I'm going to help you, we're getting out of here as soon as we can. I will find that cure for you. I'm not letting you give up on me"

"Can I get out of here? I just wanna leave"

"I will bash Janson or Ava if they say otherwise. Come on" Thomas says as he kisses me on the top of my head and holds me close as we walk out.

We walk back into the dorm and the looks I receive from the others, they broke me. They looked afraid and shocked. Thomas obviously notices too because he sits me on the bed and says for me to cover my ears. I did as I was told and he let it rip at the others. I uncover my ears when he had stopped.

"Look, Thomas and Newt, we're sorry. We're just shocked about what happened. That's all. We know this shouldn't change how we see Newt. We just need to be more careful that's all with how we talk and arrange things" Minho says

"It's fine Minho, I just need to learn control"

"If anyone needs to learn Control, it's that shank Gally" Frypan says

"He won't change" I say under my breath "he never will"

"Right, let's try and forget today and sleep" Teresa said

I nod and go under the covers but something in my mind was telling me that my night wouldn't be any less different to today as of what goes to resting.

Thomas' POV:

I awake in the middle of the night, to hear a strange sound. It sounded like someone was in a mixture of pain and sadness. I jump down from my bunk and keep quiet as I listen to hear where it was coming from. I then turn around and see Newt, sweating, moaning, crying, gripping his sheets and his veins bulging.

"Shit" I whisper to myself. I then turn the lights on waking up the others and I run over to the sink in the room and wet the hand towel that was there.

"What the shucking hell Thomas?" Frypan questions

"What's wrong?" Teresa asks, noticing my panic. I then turn to them.

"Look around you and see who's not awake and then you'll know" I say and turn back and turn off the tap.

"Newt isn't up" Aris says

"Exactly" I say and run over to his bed and put the cloth on Newt's forehead to try and cool him down.

"What the heck is wrong with him?" Gally asks who had obviously been let back in the room sometime whilst we were asleep.

"It's happening again isn't it?" Frypan asks

"Yeah" I say

"Again? What do you mean?" Minho asks

"He was like this on the night of the attack now Teresa go and beg the heck out of someone from Wicked to get a fan or something. I'm sure they're rich enough for that. Aris and Gally, go and wet more cloths, Frypan, go and get Newt some cold water from the kitchen" I order and they race off.

"What should I do?" Minho asks

"I kept you here because you're Newt's best friend and also for you to keep guard. I don't want Janson or Ava coming in"

Newt then starts to thrash about.

"Newt, it's me Thomas. You're ok. You're not in danger. You need to calm down" I soothe and he stops thrashing.

The others then return with the supplies.

"Anyone see you?" Minho asks

"Nope" Aris says

Newt then suddenly yells and grabs at his head. It was hurting him.

"Shut the door" Minho orders and Gally slams it shut.

"Fry pass me one of the glasses, I'm gonna have to wake him up" I say and take one of the glasses and throw it on Newt who bolts awake.

"Newt you're ok" I say and go to touch him on the shoulder.

"Stay away. I might hurt you" he cries

"Newt you're not gonna hurt me"

"I might, just don't touch me"

"Hey, hey, hey" I say and touch him "see, you're not hurting me. You're fine. You're alright" I say and he relaxes and puts his head in his hands and breaks down and I rub his back.

"It hurt so much. It wouldn't let me go"

"What wouldn't?"

"The flare is like a thing. When it takes control, it's like someone pinning you down and hurting you. It wouldn't let me wake up"

"Guys I don't mean to alarm you but, look at Newt's neck" Teresa says pointing out something and I move his hair aside and I see a dark, bulging vein on the left side of his neck.

"It's happening isn't it?" He questions "I'm changing"

"I'm not letting that happen"

"But it is, and you can't stop it"

"Then I won't let it finish"

Newt's POV:

I sit up still not able to sleep, thinking about what I'd become. I look over at Thomas who was asleep in bed like the others. I knew one day I wouldn't be able to see him anymore, when I change. I don't want to change, I really don't. I then grab a piece of paper and a pen and write a note to Thomas. I then put it in an envelope. I turn it over in my hands multiple times.

"It's for the best" I say to myself and then get up and go and wake Thomas.

"Newt what is it?" He asks

"Here" I say passing him the envelope "don't open it until you feel like it's the right time"

"How will I know"

"You'll know" I say and then climb into bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Newt's POV:

Thump!

The punching bag flies off of it's hook and to the other side of the room. I stand there, sweating, energy rushing through my body.

"Good job Newt, seems that you have become a lot stronger than what you were before the maze" a doctor says to me "you managed to punch the bag off its hook in a minute, no one was achieving that before the maze, same goes for now"

"Things change I guess" I shrug

"You're free to go now" she says and I nod "Thomas your up since you're already at the door like how you would wait for Newt before the maze" she says and I turn around and see Thomas leaning against the doorframe.

"You don't need to watch my every single move you know" I say as I approach him.

"Why would I miss my boyfriend being a show off" he smirks and I roll my eyes "you never seize to surprise me you know"

"As has always been my plan" I say and kiss him on the cheek and walk out of the room.

I start to head to the bathrooms until I hear my name.

"Newt, follow me please"

"Why would I follow you Janson?" I question, turning around

"Because you have no choice now move along" he says and I feel a gun pointed at my back and I freeze. "I said get moving"

I follow Janson into another training room, this one had a chair in it, attached to some wires.

"What are we doing here?" I ask

"The mental test Newt. Obviously you won't remember it. It involves a chair and a surprise" he says going over to a control panel. "Now sit" he ordered and I'm forced to sit in the chair,

They then strap my wrists and ankles to the legs and the arms of the chair. This definitely wasn't something that I was meant to be looking forward to. I gulp slightly as fear and panic start to stir inside of me.

"Now Newt, you're going to be answering a few questions for me and you will answer them truthfully" he says as he paces and then stops. "Are you in a relationship with Thomas?"

"What's it matter to you?"

I then feel an electric charge run through my body and I yell in pain. I feel something start to stir within me. I look up slowly when the pain had subsided.

"I'll try again. Are you and Thomas in a relationship?"

"Yes but why does that matter?"

"Just to help us with finding the cure that's all"

"Well there's no bloody reason to electrocute me!"

Another electric charge runs through my body and I yell again.

"It's how we get you to cooperate and test your body's reaction. Now..."

"Agh!" I yell for the hundredth time. I could feel my energy leaving me. Pain was all I felt. The flare was making me feel it twice as much and I was losing control.

"That'll be all, we'll keep you here until you calm down. You do not tell anyone about what we are doing here. Not even that boyfriend of yours, do you understand?"

"Thomas will find out, and when he does, we'll run and you will never find us! Agh!"

More pain.

"You will not be telling him or I will just keep on doing that" Janson says and then leaves the room. I slouch in my chair and cry. I just wanted it to stop.

Thomas' POV:

Myself and the rest if the gang, bar Newt were gathered in the eating area, having our dinner. I hadn't seen Newt since training.

"Anyone seen Newt?" Minho asked

"Not since training, it is actually starting to get on my nerves, he should be here by now. He finished ages ago" I say

"I'm sure he's fine" Teresa says

"How about we head back to the dorm and see if he's there?" Frypan suggests

"Yeah" Aris says and we all get up and head to the dorm.

I open the door and when I step inside, I shush everyone.

"What?" Gally questions

"Newt's alseep" I say pointing to Newt who was fast asleep on his bed. I approach his bed quietly and I cover him up. He must've been exhausted from training. We then all head to the bathrooms, get cleaned up and then hop into bed ourselves. Today was just the first of many hard days ahead of us, here at Wicked.


	8. Chapter 8

Newt's POV:

It had been a week, everyday I would go through the mental testing. Pain surging through my body. Strength leaving me. Sickness filling me.

"Stop please!" I cry

"Janson, he won't last. We need to stop" a man says

"One more" Janson says and I feel another rush of electricity and I scream. I taste blood on my lips and feel something running down my head. Blood was coming from my nose, my mouth and ears. I coughed up some blood and spat it on the floor and I looked up and glared at Janson.

"You may go" he says and I feel myself being unstrapped from the chair and pushed out the door. My head felt incredibly lite and I couldn't see straight. My head pounded, my body shook. I needed to get back to the dorm. I was a walking disaster. One hallway away and I can see the door but I collapse and fall to the ground. My eyes become blurry before darkness surrounded me.

Thomas' POV:

Minho and myself were walking back from training, having a casual talk when I see something that frightens me.

"Newt!" I yell who is on the floor and I see blood. I kneel beside him and see blood coming from his ears, mouth and nose.

"Minho get a doctor quick!" I yell and he runs off. I start to cry. "Newt please be ok" I beg.

Minho then runs back with Dr Sanders who takes Newt from me and takes him to the med wing. I just cry and Minho pats me on the back, trying to clam me down. I look at my hands to see Newt's blood on them.

"Come on, let's go get you cleaned up, find the others and then we can go and see Newt" Minho says and I nod and we go to the bathrooms. I wash my hands and then we go to the cafeteria to see the others, sitting at the usual table.

"Thomas have you been crying?" Teresa asks as we approach them

"It's Newt, we found him on the floor. Blood was coming from his ears, nose and mouth. I don't know what's wrong with him" I say and start to cry again and Minho puts a hand on my shoulder.

"We're going to see him now remember, he'll be ok" Minho soothes and I nod and wipe my tears away.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go" Fry says and we head to the med wing.

We run into Dr Sanders who takes us to where Newt is and I see him asleep on the bed. I sit in the chair next to his bed and hold his hand.

"See he's alright, like I told you" Minho says

"Yeah, you did"

Just then Newt starts waking up and has a coughing fit.

"Hey hey hey, you're alright" I say patting his back.

"Thomas?"

"I'm right here, you gave me such a scare"

I then help him sit up.

"Do you remember what happened?" I ask

He kept quiet.

"Newt?"

"I can't say"

"Well this is a first, it's normally Thomas keeping the secrets" Gally says and Minho elbows him "why am I always coping the elbow?"

"Because you never know when to shut up" Minho says and Gally rolls his eyes.

"Newt, you can tell us. We won't tell anyone else"

"That's the problem"

"Newt please, I need to know what happened to you"

"Fine, it's Janson"

"Janson did this to you?"

"Indirectly"

"Ok..."

"I've been doing the mental test, everyday, in an electric chair and he would electrocute me, a lot"

"They're not meant to do that everyday"

"Well he did"

"Look what it's done to you"

"I know"

"We're getting out of here, tomorrow. You rest and we will plan. We'll come get you early tomorrow morning and then we leave"

"Ok"

"I'm not letting them hurt you anymore"

I then kiss him on the lips and he smiles a little. We needed to escape.


	9. Chapter 9

Thomas' POV:

"Do we have a plan of escape?" Teresa asked

"Oh I have a plan, don't you worry about that" I say

"This can't be good" Aris says and I elbow him which he laughs at.

"Alright, out of the three used to be Wicked workers, Aris and Teresa are the most trusted so... Aris, you'll be getting weapons from the weapons room..."

"But how? How can I when there's a camera watching at all times?"

"I was getting to that point. Minho and Gally, you two will be distracting the camera by fighting. Teresa will then come past and then run and get Janson. While he separates the both of you, Minho; you grab his key card from his belt and slide it to me. I will be around the corner. I will then race to the security room and shut down all the camera systems and after that, I will run to the cells and release Minho and Gally. Teresa would have run after she fetched Janson, back here to get Fryans Newt. Aris, after getting the weapons would have run to the cafeteria which is where we will all meet up and then we dash to the hanger"

"Sounds like a good plan" Newt says

"I'm in" Minho adds

"Everyone else cool?" I ask

The others nod in response. Now to put it into action.

Sirens blare as we gather in the cafeteria.

"Let's get out of here!" Gally says

I see Newt cringing and he grabs at his head.

"Newt are you ok?" I ask worried

"It hurts" he cringes and collapses on his knees.

"We need to get him out of here, people with the flare can't stand loud noises. Remember Thomas? That's why he gets angry when we argue" Teresa reminds.

I nod, remembering from what Ava had taught me back in the day.

"Newt look at me" I say and he does, cringing as he looks up. "I know it hurts but we need to get out of here now. Try concentrate on something calming, like the glade"

"Ok" he says and I pull him to his feet and we start running towards the hanger. As we run I hear something zip past my head and I duck. Grenades were being fired.

"Thomas look out!" Minho yells and pulls me to him. Just then, Wicked guards divide the group in two by standing in our way. Minho, myself and Newt on one side and Fry, Teresa, Gally and Aris on the other.

"Guys, go while you can!" Frypan yells

"No, we won't leave without you!" I yell

"At least split up, we have our ways of contact!"

"No one will be going anywhere" Janson says as he comes forward.

Newt then suddenly starts growling like some animal and I look at him and hold him back from attacking Janson.

"Control your pet Thomas, he won't last much longer"

"Thanks to you! You sucked faced shuck!" I yell at Janson

"I'll take that as a compliment" he smirks. "You're not leaving Thomas, nor are you Newt. You two are needed here for further, how should I put it? Testing more rather"

"No one is getting tested on any longer rat man" Minho says standing his ground.

"That's sad to hear. Unfortunately you don't have a choice"

"Yes we do" I say

"No you don't. Get them!" Janson yells and guards start coming towards us.

We were cornered, unarmed. Newt was tensing. The sirens definitely weren't helping him, especially with Janson around.

"I'm not letting him beat me Thomas, not again" he says to me angrily. I see his veins bulging.

"Newt control yourself shank" I say, it was the first time I had called him a shank and he looked at me, more like glared at me and I gulped slightly, not meaning to and I saw hurt in his eyes.

"Guys, catch!" I hear Aris yell and a gun comes flying our way. Newt looks up and I see him get an idea.

"Bend down on one knee" he orders

"Newt what are you..."

"I'm your leader! Listen to my orders!" He yells at me and I was taken aback but didn't put up a fight and did as I was told. He then ran and jumped off of my leg and grabbed the gun.

"Still surprises me" Minho says

"Yeah" I say but I didn't care.

I then feel someone grab my arms and pin me on the ground.

"Your time is up Thomas" I hear Janson say.

Bang!

I look and see Janson on the ground and Newt holding the grenade gun. Aris and the others were taking care of the other guards.

"Come on let's get our of here!" Minho yells but as we go to run Newt stands his ground still firing at the others.

"Newt come on!" I yell and grab his shoulder but he hits me. Newt just hit me.

"Newt! What the hell! Stop messing around!" I yell

"I'm not letting him beat me! I'm not a coward! I'm not!" He screams at me

"Newt you're not a coward but right now your being an idiot. Come on!" I yell but he pushes me up against the wall.

"I'm not going anywhere! I'm not a runner! I'm not afraid!" He screams. This wasn't Newt. The Newt I knew.

"Newt stop! You're scaring me! Just stop! This isn't you!"

I then see Minho and Gally tackle Newt to the ground and Teresa comes over to me.

"Guys stop!" I yell

"Thomas, they have him ok, let's go!" Teresa yells and she pulls me to the bergs. I see Gally and Minho half dragging and half carrying Newt who was in hysterics. My heart broke seeing him like this. A pain then suddenly runs up my leg and I stumble.

"Thomas!" Teresa yells "you've been hit!"

I clutch my leg. This one wasn't a grenade though, this was a bullet.

"I can't run" I say "leave me behind"

"No one gets left behind" she says "Fry help!" She yells and Frypan runs back and they help me get to the bergs. We had to keep dodging bullets that were flying from all directions. Aris was yelling at all of us to hurry up and soon enough we were all inside the berg, safe in its walls. I see Aris up front, controlling the aircraft as we fly away into the distance.


	10. Chapter 10

Thomas' POV:

Pain. Screams. Panic. Worry. Fear. Confusion. That's what the berg held within its metal surroundings. My leg was in agony as the bullet was still living inside. Newt was on the floor being pinned by Gally and Minho, screaming and yelling words which made us confused and worried for him. Teresa had run off to find the first aid kit for me and Fry was just watching on with what was happening as Aris flew the berg.

"Newt will you stop already!" Minho yells

"Ow! I think he just broke my hand" Gally complained "Newt!"

"How can we calm this shuck face down? He just won't stop"

"Thomas, you two are a couple, can't you make out with him or something. That'd work" Gally said and I just glare at him.

"For one Gally, I wouldn't be much fun because a I have a bloody bullet in my leg which hurts beyond what you can imagine"

"I was shot once you know, I know your pain!"

"Forgot but still, I'm in pain just do something to control him. I don't care what!"

Frypan gives me a concerned look, I would never normally say that I don't care what happens to Newt. I was really just in too much pain to care about anything right now.

"I found the first aid kit and another surprise as well. Brenda and Jorge were hiding in one of the rooms up the end" Teresa says and Brenda and Jorge enter the room.

"What are they doing here?" Fry asks

"We'll explain later, right now we have a nutcase Newt to deal with" Brenda says

"You know what to do Brenda" Teresa says passing her the kit and she grabs out a needle and puts a yellow substance into it.

"Hold him down, I'm gonna knock him out with this serum" she says and Minho sits on Newt's legs as Gally holds Newt's arms and head down and Newt screams in response.

Brenda then inserts the needle into his neck and Newt begins to calm down until we hear only his steady breathing.

"Thank you Brenda" Minho says

"Now to treat Thomas and then we can get down to business" She says coming over to me.

The next few minutes of my life were incredibly painful as she took the bullet out of my leg. At least it wasn't in deep thank god.

"There you go, you look good as new" Brenda says bandaging my lag.

"Thanks" I say and she nods.

"Alright, start talking you two" Teresa says

"Shouldn't we wait for Newt to wake up, I don't want to have to repeat it twice" Jorge says

"Agreed" Brenda says

"We won't only have that to explain, how's he gonna react to how he reacted at Wicked? It's gonna kill him" I say and look at the floor and I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see Minho.

"We just need to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid like he has done in the past" Gally said

"Like what?" I ask

"Gally" Minho says face palming

"I thought he would've told him already"

"Never mind, it's in the past, I don't care to know"

But really deep down, I was curious. What was Newt keeping that was so secret? It had been bothering me for ages and I wanted to know before I wouldn't get the chance to.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been an hour since we escaped and I was going to check on Newt to see if he was awake until I was stopped by the sound of Teresa's voice.

"Looks like you're gonna be Newt's limping twin for a day or two" she sniggers and I roll my eyes at her comment but it was true. I was limping a little because my leg still hurt from the bullet that had been taken out.

"I suppose you're right" I laugh slightly

"You checking up on Newt?"

"Yeah, the usual thing you'd find me doing"

"You ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we've been focusing on Newt since he's the way he is but, no ones bothered to check in how you're holding up because you know, Newt means a lot to you"

"Oh yeah, I'm..." I hadn't really thought about it that much to be honest. I had my mind on protecting everyone else that, I never worried about myself. In that moment, the thought that I could actually lose Newt did come to mind and a tear rolled down my face and I felt Teresa put a hand on my back and we sat down.

"I hadn't really thought about it. But now that I am thinking about it... It hurts. I won't have my best friend around anymore" I feel tears filling my eyes.

"What will you do when it happens?" She asks "just so you're ready and its best to get it out. You haven't really talked about it and it'll be healthy for later"

I could get where she was coming from.

"I really don't know. I can't imagine my life without him. We grew up together at Wicked. We looked out for each other. I remember that myself, Newt, Ben and Minho would always have races up and down the hallways. Him and Alby would always argue about who was in charge. Whenever he would cry, whether it was from Gally giving him a hard time or finding out that he wasn't like us, I'd be there for him. I still remember the time we got together, before and after the maze. Gally had beat him up so bad, I thought I'd lost him. When he woke up, I just kissed him and it went on from there"

"You wouldn't leave his bedside, not once"

"Yeah"

"Here, I found something at the headquarters. Ava gave to me actually, thought you'd wanna look at it" Teresa says passing me a book and I open it to see pictures of myself and the gang when we were little up to before we went into the maze. I laughed at some of them.

"It feels like so long ago" I say

"Yeah, it does. The main thing is that we have these memories. We can't show the others though. Not yet at least"

"Yeah, I know. They'd start questioning us and mightn't trust us again"

"Don't think like that Tom. They'll always trust you. They wouldn't know what they would've down without you"

"I guess you're right"

"What the hell!" I hear someone yell and I recognise the voice to be Newt's.

"Come on" I say and we run into the room he was in.

I see Newt sitting up looking around, particularly at his hands, confused as anything and rather scared.

"Thomas why the shuck are my hands tied together?" He questions when he notices me at the door.

"Um... Yeah about that... We gotta talk"

"Just shucking untie me already. It's like whoever did this doesn't trust me"

"Well we needed to take precautions after before" Gally says as himself and the others come into the room.

"Precautions?" He asks as I untie the rope and he rubs his wrists "why would you need to take precautions?"

"Newt, we will tell you if you promise to not do anything stupid like you have" Minho says sternly

"What did I do?"

"As you can see, we escaped, we're away from Wicked and also Jorge and Brenda were hidden in this berg which was a surprise but anyway, it started when the sirens started going off. You were cringing because loud noises aren't good for people with the flare" I start

"Right..."

I then continued to tell him everything that happend in the process of escaping Wicked. His facial expression changed more ways than I thought it could be possible as he discovers more and more about the monster he was becoming. I use the term monster very lightly but, that's what a crank was.

"Newt..." Minho started when I was done.

"You shouldn't of brought me. You should've left me there. Left me there to die. I could hurt you. I hurt you Thomas. I scared you" Newt said who was now crying

"Hey, I was never gonna leave you behind" I say as I go to touch him on the shoulder but he pulls away.

"Don't touch me I might hurt you" he says scared

"You're not going to hurt me look" I say as I touch him on the shoulder and on his arm. "See, you're all good, you're fine. You're not hurting anyone. You were under stress and you probably couldn't think straight like who was good and who was bad. That's what the flare does to you"

"I still hurt you and I can't take that back. I've done it more than once"

"That's doesn't matter. I still love you. Nothing will change that"

"Still" he says and looks down. I give Minho a look and he nods.

"I think I'm gonna have a look around this berg, Gally, wanna come?" Minho asks

"Um ok" he says and they walk off

"Come on Brenda we have a Berg to Fly" Jorge says

"Come on Fry and Aris, let's see if we can find any food on this ship" Teresa says and everyone leaves us two alone. I was grateful for my friends.

"Newt look at me" I say but he doesn't, he just keeps looking at the ground.

"I'll make you" I say

He still does nothing. I then grab his hand and he slowly looks at it.

"I know you feel bad but it doesn't matter. I love you, that's what matters" I say and I kiss his neck since I couldn't reach his face. I kiss him a few more times and I hear him moan slightly and I see his face twitch as he smiles slightly.

"Was that a smile I saw?" He then losses the smile or at least tries to hide it.

"I know you're smiling, don't try hiding it from me" I say and kiss him on the neck to distract him and then I tickle him and he jumps and starts laughing.

"Thomas stop! Hahaha! Stop! Come on please! You know I hate being tickled! Hahaha! Stop!"

"Not until you admit it"

"Ok ok! Hahaha! I love you! Ok! I love you just stop! Hahaha!" He laughs and I do and let him catch his breath, lying on his back. He then grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls into him and kisses me on the lips and I kiss back. I then lie next to him.

"Feeling better?" I ask

"Yeah, thanks Tommy. I don't know what I'd do without you"

"Not get any enjoyment and not have my irresistible looks to always distract you" I say and he laughs and punches me in the arm.

"You may be right about that" he says smirking slightly

"Aren't I always"

"Calm it down now Mr It's All About Me"

We just laugh. I then stop as my leg aches slightly and I cringe and sit up and check my leg. It had started bleeding a little again.

"Shit" I say quietly

"What's wrong?" Newt asks and sees the bandage on my leg "Thomas what happened?"

"Yeah I forgot to mention that part. As we were escaping, I got shot with a bullet in the hanger"

"What!"

"Hey it's ok, I'm fine. It hurts every now and then but other than that, it's fine"

"I don't call it bleeding fine" he says

I then kiss him on the lips to clam him down.

"I know you're worried, but don't be, I just gotta take it easy"

"You better"

"Alright bossy"

"If you don't, then I'll punish you" he says and kisses me softly on the lips and then along my jaw line.

"If this is the punishment then I'll keep misbehaving" I moan

"Nope, this is a way to make you listen" he says and kisses me passionately on the lips. I tousle his hair and he pushes me back down onto the bed.

"If we're getting serious, close the door" I say and he nods and closes the door and I laugh as he kisses me again. He then sits on top of me taking control.

"You have no idea how much I have missed this" he says

"Same here" I say and we continue to make out.


	12. Chapter 12

Thomas' POV:

I wake up in bed the next morning but I wasn't in 'my own room', I was still in Newt's. We must've fallen asleep after our talk and little bit of fun. I roll over and see Newt, fast asleep with his hair in his face. I smile, he looked cute when he slept. It was nice to see him calm, compared to yesterday's madness. I sigh and look up at the ceiling. It really still hadn't sunk in fully that, I could or will more rather, lose Newt to the flare. It had actually started to affect me more as Newt became worse off. Teresa had really brought the thought to the surface that I had tried to hide. I feel tears coming to my eyes. I quickly blink them away and quietly get up, not wanting to wake Newt, and leave the room, closing the door behind me.

"Looks like you and Newt ended up having a ball, didn't see you at all after the talk we had with him" Minho says giving me a smirk as I walk into the main room.

"Shut up Minho" I say, not wanting to hear any jokes right now.

"Ok, what's bothering you?" he asks and comes and sits beside me.

"Nothing"

"I've known you for a while now Thomas, I can read you like a book"

"Fine you win. It's Newt"

"What do you mean?"

A few tears then escape my eyes.

"I just… I just don't want to lose him Minho" I say and start to cry and Minho pulls me into a hug.

"Hey, shhh, it's ok Thomas. I know how you're feeling, it's hard on all of us but, I know it's more pain for you because, ya know, you love him more than a friend"

"Why did it have to be Newt that wasn't immune? Why couldn't it be someone like Gally?"

"Don't be wishing that now. He may be an idiot but he's still our friend. No matter what he's put Newt through"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok, you're hurting that's all. Speaking of hurting, we never found out what caused Newt to go off like he did yesterday. I mean, yeah the sirens were encouraging the anger but, I don't know about the coward part. Who said he was a coward?"

"I guess we'll have to ask when he gets up"

"Let's tell the others first, they'll all be up way before Newt. We know how tired Newt gets now"

"Yeah"

Newt's POV:

I walk out of 'my room' in the berg and into the main room to see the others gathered in a group and when I enter, they stop talking. That was odd.

"Why you guys so awkward all of a sudden?" I ask

"Sit down Newt, we have something to discuss with you" Minho said and I obey.

"What's going on?" I ask, sort of worried.

"You have something to explain to us about yesterday which Minho picked up on which wasn't mentioned" Teresa says

I see Gally looking worried. Why would he be worried?

"I'm confused at what you guys are aiming at…"

"Why were you saying that you were a coward Newt? Who told you that? In fact, why would you ever believe in such a thing?" Thomas questions

I then remember back to the times in the glade of Gally bullying me most of the time and calling me a coward. My face must've changed because the guys picked up on it.

"I don't know. Maybe the flare" I lie as I shrug.

"You're hiding something" Thomas said

"What… what are you talking about?" I ask, stuttering slightly

"Come on Newt spit it out. We've caught you red handed" Minho said

"Well it's not like you all aren't hiding something" I mumble

"What was that?" Teresa asked

"You heard me, it's not like we're all not keeping secrets from each other" I say as my anger starts to boil.

"Excuse me?" Brenda questions "Don't be changing the subject now…"

"Shut up Brenda, you're hiding something and you and Jorge both know that. Teresa was hiding her betrayal from all of us when we were in the scorch, Aris is hiding something, Gally is hiding something and Thomas, I know you're keeping something from me" I say as I start to get angry.

"At least I have the same secret as you, I could share some of it if I like, only parts that I feel like revealing though" Gally taunts and I glare at him and something explodes inside of me.

"Hold the bus there guys. Newt is right, we're all hiding stuff, but we have our reasons behind it yes?" Thomas asks and we all nod. "Newt, we had this meeting because, we're worried about you that's all. I'm worried about you and, we want you to know that you're no coward, not even close to one. If you were one, you would've done god knows what by now. But you've stayed strong, that takes courage"

I look at the ground as I start to calm down.

"You don't have to tell us if you're not ready, just like how we're not ready to let our secrets out"

"Thanks Thomas" I say and he nods

"Well, since we're all here, why don't we do something fun or discuss a plan?"


	13. Chapter 13

Newt's POV:

I awake that night feeling sick and I run to the bathroom and throw up in the toilet. When I'm done I walk over to the sink and look at myself in the mirror. I notice more veins on my neck as I run my finger over them. My heart aches of fear. Knowing that it could be any day that I would turn. A memory of a nightmare runs through my head of when I had dreamt of Gally calling me a coward and doing the things he did to me in the glade. I knew my friends were worried about me and I especially, shouldn't be bottling anything up because of my condition.

I knew I wouldn't get anymore sleep alone so I leave the bathroom and head to Thomas' room. I open the door quietly and see him asleep. I walk over to his bed and shake him awake.

"Thomas, Thomas get up" I say

"What? Newt, why are you up? You should be asleep" he says sitting up.

"I feel sick and I found more veins on my neck. Thomas I'm scared" I say

Thomas and Minho were the only peopl I showed weakness around. I didn't like myself being seen as the weak leader, the one who almost. I can't even bring myself to think of it again.

"Hey come here" he says and pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head. "We'll find that cure don't you worry, I won't let you get to the stage. How sick do you feel?" He asks

"I threw up"

"Aww Newt. Do you want to stay in here incase you feel any sicker?"

"Yeah, I doubt I'll get sleep alone anyway" I say

"Ok" he says and makes room for me to lie down. We then stay quiet for a little while as I snuggle into him.

"You know how you and the guys were wondering why I was yelling out that I was a coward?" I ask

"Yeah"

"I'll tell you, just, don't get mad and don't hate me"

"Newt, I would never hate you"

I sighed preparing myself for Thomas to know half of the big secret I kept. He wasn't ready to know this bigger part just yet.

"It was when I was in the glade, after I was given the position of second in command. Someone else wanted the positions and they'd beat me up almost everyday and call me names, specifically a coward. Especially after something I did which I'm not comfortable sharing. They'd say I didn't deserve the spot, that he should have it. Everyone would hate me once my secret was let out out"

"Who was it Newt?"

I contemplated if I should say his name. Could I trust Thomas with this? Of course I should, or why else would I be in a relationship if I didn't have trust?

"It was... It was Gally" I say and I feel him tense.

"That son of a..."

"Thomas please don't tell anyone and please don't do anything stupid"

"No promises there..."

"Thomas please" I beg and he looks at me.

"Alright fine"

"Thank you, I just want to forget about it" I say even though in the back of my mind, I was failing to believe him.

"At least you told me"

"Yeah, we should get some sleep" I say and roll over

"Night Newt"

"Night"

Thomas' POV:

"Denver! Are you serious? Why the heck did Vince organise to go there when he knows that we'll have an issue?" I question Jorge who had just told us where the Right Arm were headed.

"It's where their main base is Thomas, you can't just move a hidden base" Jorge says

"What problem do we have?" Minho asked

"Denver is a highly secured area that doesn't allow any one with the flare to be roaming around there so, we need to decide what to do with Newt" Brenda says

I look to my left and see Newt look at the ground, as if he knows what's coming.

"We either keep Newt here on the berg which has a high chance of being searched or we just hand Newt over" Jorge says

"No! I will not let you do that! The second option is out the window! It ain't happening!" I say angrily. How could they think up that idea?

"I'm with Thomas on this one" Minho says "I'm not dumping Newt in some shucking location which we know nothing about"

"It should really be up to Newt to decide guys, I mean I agree with both of you but, it's Newt we're talking about" Teresa says and I look at Newt who was now looking up. He then sighs and stands up and goes over to one of the Windows, grips the ledge and turns around. These next few words broke my heart.

"Hand me over"

"No! Newt I'm not letting you just give up!" I shout standing in my seat.

"Thomas, I've brought enough trouble upon the group already, you don't need anymore"

"Thomas, it's Newt's decision, if he wants to leave us that's fine, it's what he wishes" Gally says and I turn around in anger, remembering my talk with Newt last night.

"You just want him gone Gally! You always have!" I shout

"What are you talking about?"

"Thomas stop" Newt says

"I'm talking about what you did in the glade" I say

"What did I do?"

"Thomas..." Newt starts

"A lot, a lot that was unnecessary over jealousy and selfishness" I say

"Like what?" Gally questions

"Thomas just stop" Newt says getting slightly angry

"Sorry Newt but they need to know who Gally really is. A monster. You beat up Newt everyday, bullied him, called him a coward! Newt is no coward! You're the one that's scared of bloody walls! You just wanted second in command for yourself so you could run the glade into the ground!"

Everyone then looks shocked

"Maybe you're right, but that was the old me"

"Was it? You're still the same!"

"You don't know everything"

"I know enough"

"Obviously Newt left out a key detail"

"Stop!" Newt yells

"He told me enough"

"Not the truth"

"What truth? What else is there to know except that you're a bully?"

"He..."

"Stop it!" Newt yells and tackles Gally to the ground.

"Don't want them to know do you Newt" Gally says who earns a punch to the head.

"Newt chill!" Minho orders pulling Newt off of Gally who gets himself free. Newt then stands in front of me.

"I knew I shouldn't if told you! I knew you'd do something like this! I knew it! You're just like them! You're just like Wicked!" Newt yells

"Don't you dare say that!" I yell at him

"I can say whatever I want!"

"No you can't!"

He then punches me.

"Don't be treating me like someone lower than you Thomas! Like your subject! Thinking you have any sort of control over me and what rights I have!" I was backed into a wall at this point with Newt towering over me. "I hate youand I will never trust you ever again!" He yells and then runs to his room and slams the door.

What had I done?


	14. Chapter 14

Newt's POV:

I knew I shouldn't have trusted Thomas. I knew it. I begged him to not tell but, this was Thomas I was talking to. I scream and flip a table. I still didn't know my own strength. I then start to throw things and punch walls. I scream again and this time I feel someone grab me.

"Newt stop! Stop! Take control Newt!"

It was Minho. I then stop and just fall to the ground and scream and he holds me close.

"I hate Thomas! I hate him! He promised!" I yelled

"I know Newt I know. Just shhh, try to calm down" he says and I do. "What we're gonna start off with is, I want you to explain what Thomas and Gally were going on about"

"Gally bullying me in the glade, that's why I only sometimes came to dinner, I didn't wanna show my bashed up self to everyone"

"Right, why didn't you speak up sooner, he would've been dealt with"

"Because he said he'd hurt me more"

"So you were scared?"

I kept quiet.

"Newt it's ok to be scared, I basically shat myself at every sound I heard in the maze"

"Really?"

"Heck yeah, I was terrified"

"I never knew that"

"Because I hid my fear just like you did. Now, I want you to put yourself in Thomas' shoes. He has just heard that his boyfriend wants to hand himself over to Denver rather than him being cooped up in here. Imagine how that would've caused his reaction"

I look at the floor.

"Newt, he cares about you, dearly. He'd hate to lose you and you'd hate to lose him. Yes he may have revealed something, but that's Thomas, when he feels like people should know something, he'll tell them, that's just who he is"

"I guess"

"Why do you want to hand yourself over anyway?"

"Because I've brought a lot of trouble your way, unneeded trouble. The best way to stop it is by getting rid of me"

"And make Thomas want to no longer live? I don't think it would stop the troubles, it would create them. Newt, you have not brought upon on us any troubles, none what so ever. Forget everything Wicked and Gally has said in the past. Forget what the real term of 'the glue' is, our term is, the one that holds the group together which is exactly what you do. You bring us all together in even terms. We'd all hate to lose you"

"You guys really think that?"

"Am I one to lie?"

"I guess not"

"See, we all love you Newt, not as much as Thomas but, we love you, like a brother"

"Thanks Minho"

"Now, I want you and Thomas to sort out your issues, he's stressing his head off out there. He hates what he's done and it's kinda driving us crazy so, please save us before we lose our heads"

I laugh at Minho's description.

"Here I go again, saving your butt once again" I laugh and we go outside to the others.

"Thomas, can we talk?" I ask as I stand behind him and he turns round.

"Newt I'm..."

"Sorry, I know, I get it. You were only doing what you thought was right..."

"But it wasn't, I feel really bad telling everyone a promise that I promised to keep. Newt I'm really sorry, I just couldn't stand the thought of everyone thinking Gally had changed when he hadn't"

"I know Thomas and, I'm sorry for saying I wanted to hand myself over. Come to think of it, as soon as I did, I might as well be charged for murder over your death" I say and Thomas looks up but we both laugh.

"Yeah, you might as well be, I mean it when I say I can't live without you"

"Yeah, same"

"So, we're cool?"

"I wouldn't say, it is quite hot"

"Wow, Newt. I guess it's because I'm in here..."

"Now you pushed it" I say and push him onto the couch and start walking away laughing until I feel my wrist get grabbed and I spin around and Thomas plants a kiss on my lips.

"I love you, don't ever forget that"

"I won't" I say and he kisses me again.


End file.
